Teardrops on My Guitar
by amv4eva
Summary: Drew's in love... but with who? May's sure it's not her. Which makes her write this song. But maybe there's something about Drew that May never knew. CONTESTSHIPPY!


_Okie-Dokie!!!_

_Here's the song of Contestshipping: Teardrops on My Guitar!! By Taylor Swift! _

_Because it's not like this song hasn't been used in at least 12 other fics!!_

_But, this story is dedicated to my new friend, _xxDrewxXxMay4ever!!

_Please enjoy! I'm doing a bunch of one-shots to try and get back into it!_

Teardrops on My Guitar

May looked up from her lyrics book as three boys entered her living room: Ash, Jack, and Brock.

"He's at it again." Jack announced as he sat next to his girlfriend, Bethany. He was talking about their friend, Drew. For a few weeks he had been talking about a certain girl. May didn't know who she was and didn't want to know.

"What did he say this time?" Misty asked.

"You know, the usual." Ash said with a small chuckle. "If it wasn't so depressing, it'd be kind of funny. 'She's so beautiful'…'I can't imagine life without her'… 'She's such a great trainer'…"

"Don't forget," Brock added, "'She's always been there for me'… 'I want to tell her how I really feel, but I'm sure she'll push me away'… 'I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone'" (Yeah, Drew's a little OOC)

"Guys!" Cori said angrily as she saw May's lip tremble, "Are you done yet?"

"Huh? Oh…" Ash said, seeing May. They guys all exchanged uncomfortable looks.

May forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, guys." She quickly got her guitar and went to the park. As she sat underneath her favorite tree, she sighed. She was tired of being alone. Ash and Misty, Brock and Cori, and Jack and Bethany were all together. Drew had the girl of his dreams, Whoever-She –Was.

And, all in all, May was as far from being 'Fine'. She had liked Drew for years, and had thought they really had something. She sighed as she took a photo out of her pocket. It was a picture of all her friends, and her little brother, at Candellari's Pizza Parlor. (I swear, there really IS a restaurant called Candellari's, and if you ever go to one, get a large whole-grain pepperoni-and-sausage pizza. It's FANTASTIC.) All of them were bunched together, trying to fit in the picture the waitress was going to take. Their arms were all around each other's shoulders, except Drew, who had wrapped his arm around May's waist. May still remembered how her heart had pounded so loud she thought everyone could hear it. Although, Drew must not have meant anything about it…

May opened her book to the song she had recently finished. She wanted to try it out and didn't want anyone to hear. Sadly, she slowly started stringing the notes to the tune of her heart.

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

_I want what I need and  
Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,_   
_That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Tears already rose up into May's eyes, blurring her vision slightly.__

Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny

_I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

As she went into the chorus, she didn't see someone step closer so as to hear her better.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

May's eyes were so blurry that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, but she played, and never missed a note.

_  
Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  


The tears were cascading down, but May kept her voice clear and strong as she sang her heart out.

_  
So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

'Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see

May finished. Her tears were falling off her face and onto her guitar.

"Wow, May." A voice said. May looked to see who it was. Her heart took a running leap into her throat (it does that a lot.)

It was Drew. His light green hair was carelessly strewn across his face, his beautiful emerald eyes were glittering, and his hands were in his pockets. May put her guitar aside, and stood up facing away from him. "Hey, Drew." She said quietly.

Drew walked to her side. "That song… May… is that how you really feel about me?"

Tears filled May's eyes again as she said, "What if it does? You wouldn't care. You haven't got friends that all have somebody to be with when you're all alone with a heart that's been ripped into a couple thousand pieces. Besides, you've got your girlfriend, What's-Her-Name-"

"I don't have a girlfriend, May!" Drew said in surprise.

"Don't have a girlfriend? May scoffed, "Then who's the girl you've been talking about for three months? The girl you always say is beautiful and a great trainer and all that junk? An imaginary friend?"

"No! It's- wait. I've always thought you couldn't stand me!" Drew exclaimed, "Why do you care?"

"Because I like you, stupid!" May cried. A look of shock crossed Drew's face. "But I highly doubt you care. And I doubt you would care that I've always thought that you were really nice and funny and handsome, or that I've been crazy about you from the day I-"

May never finished her sentence. Suddenly coming back to earth, Drew seized her shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth. The kiss swept through her. She didn't care that Drew was probably messing with her, or that he was in love with someone else. She kissed him back.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. May was still crying. Drew reached up and gently wiped her tears away. May pulled back.

"So, what on Gods earth was _that_ about?" She asked as she watched him blush.

"Ummm…Err…" Drew said, looking lost for words. _I can't believe she kissed me back._ He thought to himself.

"May." He finally said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"And what would that be?" May asked.

Drew took a deep breath. "May, this whole time, I- the girl I've been talking about this whole time is…is…. you."

"W-what?" May gasped, "There's nothing special about me! I mean, you've always said that I'm a klutz and I'm clueless and-"

Drew put a finger to her lips. "That's not true, May. You're a really good coordinator and you're really nice and sweet and funny and beautiful… and I've had a crush on you since you threw that Frisbee at my head in Slateport City. "

Before May could say anything, Drew kissed her again. Despite May never wanted it to end, she broke it. "But, why me?"

Drew shrugged, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. "I don't really know. I guess you're all I've ever really wanted in a girl. And I've always teased you because I didn't know what else I could do to show how I really felt about you… I'm sure it worked, did it not?" He asked with a brave attempt at a grin.

May gave him a small, watery smile. "And why did you kiss me out of the blue?" She giggled as Drew blushed deeply.

"Um… well, I've kind of convinced myself that you would never like me back since I'm such a jerk, and I've also wanted to kiss you for… forever." He blushed even harder and gave a small laugh. May joined in.

Finally, May stopped. "Well, Drew… When you put it like that…" She snaked her arms around his neck and softly kissed him again. She felt Drew smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. This time, no one broke the kiss.

_Two words: THIS SUCKED._

_If you agree, or disagree, review. And review anyway. Toodle-Doo!_


End file.
